My Love Story
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: I never believed in love at first sight and that's only because I never thought it existed,I never believed in soul mates either, on the other hand I never believed witches and wizards were real until I was 11.My name is Hermione Granger this is my
1. The Saddest Day Of My Life

**Disclaimer: **no, I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own The Little Mermaid or Brad Pitt (god I wished I'd own him….yum!)

A/N: all I can say that it's about time I give Ron and Hermione some attention beyond one shots.

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

**_Saddest Day in My Life_**

Harry and I have been married for almost two years. We got married on Valentine's Day, clichéd I know but it was Harry's idea and it seemed nice at the time.

We were 18 at the time freshly out of school and only one three months since Voldemort's defeat, and on Halloween night Harry proposed. I eagerly said yes because this was the man I loved and we have been dating since sixth year.

It was the day of our wedding when I had a realization, an epiphany to be accurate. What I thought to be a normal case of cold feet was actually a reality check from my heart. I won't lie and say that I always knew that the day will come and Harry and I will be married, not for the least, no.

You see Harry and I had a different conception on how our wedding should be, and to be honest it was me that gave up the most, Harry wanted a big wedding to celebrate our love I wanted a small ceremony with close friends and family, he wanted to have in a church I wanted a wizards ritual held by Dumbledore, there were so many differences and I was the one who eventually gave up, why? Because at the end of the day I really didn't care where, when and who held the wedding. That was the first sign I should've noticed.

As I said, the realization came to me on my wedding day; actually I was just as I walked down the aisle and saw how many people attended this event, and all of a sudden I looked at the alter and saw him. Our eyes met and I felt my heart skip a beat and I lost the ability to breathe, and all because of him. Not Harry but him.

His deep blue eyes mesmerized me and I felt enchanted and attached to this man I walked towards to. I always had this feeling but never this intense, never this powerful and strong, and because of one look. I never felt this way with Harry, not when we first kissed or when we slept together for the first time, and not even before he left for the finale battle with Voldemort.

When my father and I reached to the alter and he gave me to Harry I had to take my eyes away from his and look at my husband to be, I feel hot tears crawling from my eyes and trickle down and let out a heart breaking sob, and Harry smiles because he thinks I'm crying out of pure happiness and he squeezing my hand and repeats the priest's words and I release another anguished sob when I look at his blue eyes again and I see that he knows. _He knows!_

_"Could you ever forgive me?"_ I asked him in my mind as I looked at him I was surprised to see a similar look in his eyes and I knew that he was answering me, his answer was yes.

"I Hermione Jane Granger take thee Harry James Potter to my lawfully wedded husband-" tears kept pouring and I covered it with a fake smile. "-In sickness and in health, for richer for poor, to respect and love-" I sobbed strongly and looked at him one last time and returned to look at Harry, "-Till death do us apart."

"I pronounce you husband and wife." the priest said with a big smile. "You may kiss the bride." Harry kissed me softly and we made our way for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I felt pain beyond pain.

I had my chance to talk with him at the reception and only after he made his beautiful speech because naturally was the best man. For me was the best of all men.

When I stepped in at the dance I shared with my father I felt out of breathe again and very hot and suffocated in my wedding dress my heart raised as he positioned his arms around my waist and held my hand in his. Our bodies fitted perfectly. We danced slowly and I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart, I sobbed silently to his chest.

"I'm sorry," I cried repeatedly. "I'm so sorry, Ron."

All that Ron did was stroking my hair before he lifted my head up with his gentle hand under my chin and he looked at my with his glazed blue eyes. "Don't be, Love." I saw his eyes give to the emotions and he let his tears out.

"Love?" I whispered because I was afraid someone might here this.

"My love." He whipped my tears tenderly with his thumb and placed a kiss light as a feather on my lips and laced his fingers with mines. "Our love."

I'm never believed in love at first sight and that's only because I never thought it existed, I never believed in soul mates either, on the other hand I never believed witches and wizards were real until I was 11.

My name is Hermione Jane Granger and this my story. My love story.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Want me drop dead for such an awful fic?

If so then REVIEW!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	2. Love Is a Many Splendid Things

**Disclaimer: **no, I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **thanks for the reviews you are so cool! And just to clear of things: **A).**this is not a Harry/Hermione fic I would never write one not in a life time. **B). **this is a sad fic BUT! If I could then I would have categorized it as romance/angst/drama.

**C). **I recommend to read this chapter with the song "Sing Me to Sleep" by The Smiths at the background. **D). **the reason why Hermione Harry and didn't left him will come later in the story. : -)

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Love Is a Many Splendid Things**_

When it comes to comparing Harry to Ron I always sum it up in one sentence. Harry thinks Ron knows. Harry think my favorite flower is rose, Ron _knows_ its lily. Harry thinks my favorite book is Hogwarts: A History, Ron _knows_ its Princess Bride. Harry think my favorite color is green, Ron _knows_ it's blue. Harry thinks, Ron knows.

His wife's name is Elizabeth "Liz" Gellar-Weasley. Ron doesn't really love her; he told me that right before his wedding and I told him I understand, could I not? I wanted him to be happy but this marriage were nothing but joyful. Two months into the marriage Ron found out that Liz was unfaithful she had and affair with a coworker in her office. I cannot say I was surprised nor can I say that Ron was heartbroken.

"I talked with her last night." Ron said in the kitchen as I chopped a tomato for the salad I was about to serve. "Did she try to deny it?" his eyes twinkled as he smiled. "His name is David. He was two years above us in Ravenclow and some kind of an old flame before the two reunited at work." He took a piece of a chopped tomato into his mouth. "So it's over then?" I couldn't hide my delight. "It was over before it even began." He whispered so no one can here and moved closer to me and kissed me on the forehead. "Watch it, Ron, she's a married woman." Harry joked as he walked into the kitchen as caught us. In all my two years of marriage I was always loyal to Harry. It was my decision and Ron's supported it, we came to a mutual agreement that we cannot risk our friendship with Harry, in my case my marriage to Harry, because there is already too much damage.

"She knows I love you." He said as I walked him to the door. Harry was in the living room still talking with Ginny. "How?" was all I could say as we walked out side to the front porch. "She realized long time ago. That's was one of the reasons she never felt guilty for cheating on Me." he laughed heartedly. I came closer to him and he embraced me with him heat and I raised my head up and sank in his blue orbs. "Ron I-" he shushed me with his finger on my lips move it aside to cup my cheeks and lean foreword. I could lie and say I saw sparks or at least that I felt my knees go weak. I felt complete.

I look at Harry every single night. I watch him sleep, I watch him inhale and exhale air silently and peacefully and all I can think is what Ron's doing at this specific minute. Does he think of me when he's in bed? Does he hardly ever sleep knowing that the person he truly loves is with the wrong person? In my entire two years of marriage there wasn't a night where I never felt guilty. It's either being guilty for having those feelings for Ron and knowing that he feels the same and then the guilt for being with Harry take its place.

I feel Harry turning and putting his arm around me and placing butterfly kisses on my neck. "Not tonight, Harry." I whisper softly trying to sound as normal as it gets. "Why not? I miss you, Hermione." I tensed up when he lowered his hands and stroked my thigh and continued kissing me now on my collar bone and let out a small whimper and I shiver when his cold hands reach stomach. There is no escape. "I love you Hermione." He whispered when it's over and I look at him with blank eyes and automatically say "me too."

* * *

Don't hesitate. Do it! Do it now!

Push this little purple button to your left. Come on…you know you want to…REVIEW!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	3. Someone to Watch over Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **thanks for the reviews.

**Eckles: **I love how analyzed the trio and their motive and it's quite true, this fic is tragic but it will turned out for the best for everyone. Some of them will lose but in the end will win. And about Ron moving overseas, I can't see him doing that it will more painful (in my opinion for the least).

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Someone to Watch over Me_**

I woke up and got blinded by the sun coming from the window. I raised my hand to block it and noticed that I was in a white room. A groan of pain escaped my lips and I felt a pang in my lower stomach. A second groan escaped. "You're awake, thank Merlin!" I heard a familiar voice. "Where am I? What happened?" I looked around the Ron and my eyes located Ron standing in the corner talking with Ginny in hushed voices. "You passed out don't you remember? We were at the Weasley's for Easter dinner and you complained that you don't feel so good and passed out." Harry was looking at me with concerned eyes and stroked my hand with his. "There's something you're not telling Me." he mumbled something and got up from his chair. "I'll go and get you something to eat and drink. Ginny can you come with me?" he walked away with Ginny leaving me with Ron that took his seat and laced his fingers with mine. "I lost the baby."

Ron was painfully silent and kept looking at our joined hands. "Answer me!" he was still quiet. "I lost my baby, Ron?" not one word came from him. "Say something! Lie to me! I'm begging you, please!" I was crying my heart out and he wouldn't say a word. "Say it! Say it you son of a bitch! Say it already!" I released my hand and began punching him with my fists. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" he grabbed my arms and held them tight to his body. I collapsed with tears on his chest he seat on the bed by me and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry, Hermione." I sobbed stronger. "It's was a miscarriage." I was out of air and cried out loud.

We set there for hours. Ron kept caressing my hair and I cried on his shoulder. There was a moment where I thought I saw Harry at the door but I blinked he wasn't there, I must have imagined it. "I lost everything, Ron." I said when the tears stopped. "Everything." I felt my sting again but this time silent tears came. Tears of grief. "I was so happy when I found I was pregnant. It was my redemption." I looked at Ron. "Why are you saying that?" he asked me with miserable tone. "Because it's true. With a child I thought that I could survive this so-called marriage. I was happy and hopeful that now I could finally have something good in my life because I couldn't have you. I wished it was yours and mine but although it was Harry's and mine I was pleased." There was some sort of movement at the door to the room but it was just a passing shadow.

I was released three days after and returned home with Harry. I felt twice as guilty as I saw him looking at me. "I know you wanted this baby more then I did." I said over at dinner the night of my return. "It's not you're fault." He was very silent since the day I woken up. "I'm really sorry, Harry, I really am." He took a deep breath and looked at his plate. "I'm okay, Hermione." I felt his coldness towards me and took another bite and looked at him, he played with his food. "I know you wanted a family-" he pounded the table with his fists. "God damnit Hermione, would you shut up!" he got up quickly knocked out the chair and walked out of the room.

I dropped the plates on the kitchen's floor as I heard loud footsteps and the door slamming. As always I was trying to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Sad chapter. Quite depressing actually.

I hope you take your time and review.

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	4. Anything For You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Eckles: **you're reviews are the longest I've ever got. And I have to say it: do you learn psychology? Or something like that because you are good at analyzing personalities. However I have to say that the actions you suggest the characters take are obvious. I'm not resenting them I just don't think I'll use them. But thanks anyways. :-)

**Hplovesme: **lol. Good thing you read it from the start.

**Rupertsgrl479: **it's about time he'll find out don't you think? Poor thing…he is a little unaware.

**PeppermintChick: **I'm on you favorites? Oh yeah!

**Bhekie:** I'mguessing that yes, but it's only a guess… ;-)

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

_**Anything for You **_

It's was a surreal picture, Harry on the couch by the fireplace, Ron on the armchair by the bookshelf and me on the sofa. "Well?" Harry whispered. We both remained quiet. "How long?" he demanded. I felt a lump in my throat. "I don't know how long." Ron suddenly said and broke the unbearable silence. "You don't know?" He turned to me and looked at me. "I don't know-" he was cut of by Harry. "I heard you already, you don't know!" but Ron shushed him quickly. "I don't know Harry, whether it's from the day I met her or the moment I saw her on the platform to the Hogwarts express." Harry became grim again and retreated back to the couch.

My mouth went dry and I turned to look at Ron. I met his ocean blue eyes. _"I wish this never happened." _I told him. _"It would have happened anyways, love."_ He answered me and grinned lopsidedly and smiled back a small smile. _"What makes you think?"_ his eyes suddenly sparkled. _"Some things are just meant to be_." I smiled at him but a pang of guilt came upon me when I saw Harry looking at us.

I got up from the sofa and set on my knees in front of Harry. He tried to ignore me but then I touched his knee and he squirmed at my touch. "Harry." He wasn't looking at me. "I'm an awful person. I know I am." He placed his hand on mine and looked at me. "You're a wonderful person, Hermione you know that." He rubbed my hand. "Please, don't make it harder then it is." He said and took my hand in his. "What are you talking about?" Ron asked and approached towards us. "We were never really happy, were we?" I felt a tear on my cheek and Harry whipped it away with his hand and I shook my head. "I always thought that this is what I'm supposed to do. Save the world and get the girl." He had the saddest smile. "I didn't realize I got someone else's girl."

Long after Harry left and took most of his belonging to Ginny's apartment, Ron and I still set on the sofa together and looked at the dieing fire. "I had a feeling it'll happen. I hoped it will." Ron said slowly and took a hold on my hand. "Do you think he'll ever forgive us?" I entwined my fingers with his. "He brought me here." Another moment of awkward silence came and went. I looked at Ron and he looked at me. We stared at each other for a few more moments. He suddenly got up and stood in front of me and reached his hand out. I hesitated for a moment and reluctant to give him my hand. "Do you trust me?" he asked me. I got up and gave him my hand.

* * *

**A/N:** this is not the end. I repeat this is NOT the end!

Please Review! I will love you a thousand stars if you will…or I'll just you a cookie…

**_SnowFlakeGinny!_**


	5. In Your Eyes I'm Complete

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I will say what I have to say at the end…

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

_**In Your Eyes I'm Complete **_

I didn't realize it was all happening until I felt my bare feet on the wet freshly cut grass. The warm summer breeze caused my hair danced around my face and my white summer dress danced along with it. I held the lily in my hand and walked towards the arch filled with lilies where Dumbledore waited for me and to his right him.

Our eyes met and I felt my heart skip a beat and I lost the ability to breathe, all because of him. His deep blue eyes mesmerized me and I felt enchanted and attached to this man I walked towards to. I grinned widely at him as I made the finale steps to the floral alter.

The sun as it set shined the last rays of the day and made his hair look softer and disheveled then ever. I smiled at Harry as he gave me away and stood beside Ron. I whispered a silent _"thank you." _And he smiled and looked at the pregnant Ginny behind me.

Dumbledore placed a silk red rope and looked at us with his knowing eyes. "The heart knows who the one we are meant to be with long before we do." Ron reached out his hand and I took it gratefully. He squeezed it once and I answered with a double squeeze. For the first time in my entire life I didn't listen to Dumbledore's words.

"I Ronald Billius Weasley take Hermione Jane Granger and vow to love her with my complete and total devotion till death come between us." Dumbledore tied the rope one time. He turned to me and it was my turn to vow. "I Hermione Jane Granger take Ronald Billius-" I giggled at Ron's middle name and his ears turned red. "-Weasley and vow to love him with my complete and total devotion till death come between us." Dumbledore tied the rope once again and took out his wand. "_Por Semper_." He touched the rope it glowed in a white light. "You may kiss the bride." His lips came upon mine and we shard our first kiss as husband and wife.

It was Ron's idea to have a small wedding. Close friends and family. Molly and all the other Weasley wives, including Ginny who was now a Potter, worked since yesterday on the dinner we had after the ceremony. It was everything I dreamed of.

I had my chance to have a privet talk with him when the music began to play. We danced slowly and I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart. "It's been a long time." I inhaled his scent, he smelled like soap and rain. Our buddies fitted perfectly. "Do you feel sorry it all happened?" He asked me. I raised my head and looked intensely in his eyes. "Not as much as I should be. Do you?" he tensed up and looked down. "Sometimes, yes."

"Don't be, Love." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him

"Love?" he had a playful smile he stroked my cheek and I kissed the palm of his hand.

"My love." I kissed him once more and he pulled me closer to him and we laced our fingers together. "Our love."

I never believed in love at first sight and that's only because I never thought it existed, I never believed in soul mates either, on the other hand I never believed witches and wizards were real until I was 11.

My name is Hermione Jane Weasley and I have my own story. My love story.

* * *

A/N: _Por Semper_ in Latin means _For Always_if I'm wrong you are more then welcome to correct me.

I would like to thank:

**Rupertsgrl479, ely-sc, Bhekie, Ginny PoshSpice, druccillamalfoyrox, eckles, hplovesme, MIDNIGHT-PIXIE, Sara Lynn.**

You made my day with your reviews :-)

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


End file.
